Not Backing Down
by Renegade Commander
Summary: When Isabela returned the book, Hawke had been happy now they could leave and talk in private. But when the arishok speaks of taking Isabela for her crimes Hawke haves something to say. Not caring that every noble in the Keep saw her use magic she will protect anyone she cares for...witch is isabela. Mage Hawke


Not Backing Down

Hawke tried to look up, the Discharge the qunari had thrown back her whole team. She manage to find Aveline who slowly rose from the ground while Varric helped Merrill out of the bushes." Disgusting! "Merrill protested when she stood glaring at the many dead bodies of what used to be qunari warriors. Blood cover their clothes and weapons.

Hawke gave a soft groan as she tried to grasp her staff, spotting a moving shadow toward her. The qunari walked closer, each step made his hands glow brighter, preparing a magic attack. "Damn…" Hawke reached for her staff, but her vision blurred, making it difficult to even stand. The heavy headache from the high use of mana made her groan softly.

'The cold floor feels so nice to simply rest...a bit'

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a sword hitting flesh, the qunari fell to his knees his, eyes wide as he held his bleeding chest. Hawke stare at the qunari dead body as someone helps her up. While she's completely still in shock.

"I'm Knight-Commander Meredith." Hawke looked at the woman wearing Templar armor; a red hood covered her long blond curls. A gold crown and pale blue eyes came into contact with stronger blue eyes. "…damn" Hawke tensed holding her mage staff tighter

'If Ander was here this would surely be a ball...' Her blue eyes scanned the looks of her friend, Varric seemed to be holding Bianca tight to him on guard. While Merrill was fascinated by some flowers in a nearby bush.

'A Templar saved me…..a Templar…and not just a Templar the Templar Knight Commander!' Hawke groaned softly.' Maybe if I back away slowly or hide my staff she won't…see me or it…'

The Knight Commander's eyes narrowed on her, "I know you… The name Hawke has turn into my reports many times. Too many times you might say" The knight Commander took a step towards Hawke, her eyes narrowing even more than before. Her beautiful face twisted into a frown.

Hawke came to a halt while she was in the process of backing away slowly trying to act normal and hide the long staff. Acting like the staff was a cane. "uh? I have no knowledge of what you speak off"

Aveline quickly stood beside Hawke thinking that maybe changing the conversation will help, "It's good we found you knight commander, the qunari are…"

"It's clear what the qunari are doing…" Meredith took a step back, turning to look up the stairs in time to see a qunari warrior forcing a man away toward the Keep

"The qunari are taking people to the keep, and they are already under control." Meredith turned once more towards Hawke.

Hawke gave her a slight glare "Why would they be taking Hostages to the Keep? "She asked her voice sounding concerned more than anything.

Varric walked up to Hawke, "Who cares. We need to go beat there qunari's asses out of Kirkwall foreve, then go to the Hang Man and speak of what we did" he grinned, making Hawke grin down at him.

"Leave it to Varric to make a qunari war look so fun' she thought.

"You guys you need to be serious about this! Do you know where the divine mother is?" Aveline asked, turning her full attention to Meredith whose eyes lock on Hawke in a mayor glare.

"Yes, my men have secured her. She will be protected and our main focus should be the Keep, I will need your help," Meredith turned to Aveline since she was apparently the only one serious at the moment.

"Wow, wow I am not one of your Templars , you can't order me around like one of them" Hawke glared at the Knight Commander." Beside we are just innocent 'civilians' who should be heading to a safe place"

The knight commander grasped Hawke by her mage armor, holding her tightly in her grasp, "Don't act like a fool or think me as one; I saw you using magic" She glared harder making Hawke wince slightly .

"Sure because Mages are evil monsters when you have no army of qunari breathing on your neck!" Hawke hissed back in anger her blue eyes narrowed.

"Man, can you feel the sexual tension in the air!? They should just 'make up', you get it Aveline? Make up haha like make ou-…ohhh" Varric gulped when he saw the glare of all 3 women focused on him, he took a step back and started whistling, "I'll be silent over here…"

"I don't get it…" Merrill spoke to Varric once she walked to him, "uh…let's just talk about this later…"

"I don't take orders from you!" Hawke replied, her grip on her staff tightening once more. Her once blue eyes having a hint of red in them.

"You've got one chance, and one chance only, apostate, to prove yourself or I will make sure you end up Tranquile,"

"She will do it."Aveline spoke quickly pulling Hawke away from the Knight Commander.

"Aveline… I am-" Hawke's head turned towards Aveline and she could see the hurt in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Meredith and answered, "… Fine…'

Meredith let her go fully and walked away, "Head to the Keep and I shall meet you there once I find more of my men. These creatures shall pay for this,"

"… and Hawke," Meredith came to a halt, turning her head to the side a bit.

"Yeah?" Hawke growled, still gripping her staff tightly in case Meredith tried anything. 

"Do not test me." With that, Meredith was gone. 

"Ow!" Hawke yelped, holding the back of her head where Aveline slapped her, "what was that for!? "She yelled, giving a slight pout.

"That was for threatening the Knight Commander, I mean for the Maker's sake, who does that!?"Aveline walked ahead.

"You've got balls kid," Varric gave Hawke a thumbs up.

"I miss Isabella," Merrill protested following Aveline.

"Oh yeah! She would have back stabbed her once she got her hands on her dog," Varric agreed.

Hawke blushed, "Isabella does not call me dog!"

Merril turned towards Hawke, "She calls me Kitten…"

"And she calls me Hun." Varric gave a slight grin.

"She does not call me a dog!" Hawke yelled once more in annoyance, arms crossed 

-Keep-

"Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you" Arshok spoke as he walked down the stairs, coming to a halt not far from Hawke while holding his twin axe, blood dripping from them.

Hawke brushed her short brown hair back, taking a small breath to try to calm herself in front of the brute. Her eyes scanned the room. The viscount's head was on the ground not far from them, and all the noble men and women stood on each side of the balcony, qunari warriors position all around the room . "But, for all your might, you are no different from these bas, you do not see."

"Arishok" Hawke greeted as she took a step forward so both her and the arishok stood face to face," I see, I see very well a man who's ready to start a war on principle, do you even think of this as fair?" Hawke met the arishok's eyes, both holding each other's gaze.

"And what would the Qunari be without principle? You, I suspect…" Arishok turned around, walking up the stairs, "Prove yourself, basra, or kneel with your brethren."

Hawke cursed softly, 'Isabella... if only you trusted me…' she thought as Varric quickly took the left back Avelin on the right near Hawke and Merrill on the far right

. The Qunari warriors growled. Some slammed their swords into the walls as they came down the balcony and sides, surrounding the team. The nobles watched in awe or simply in horror.

"Hawke….are you sure you want to do this?" Aveline whispered to Hawke, their eyes meeting. There was no stopping it. The moment Hawke made a move, every noble in Kirkwall would know that she was a mage; an apostate.

"Yes…I cannot let this continue. This is my responsibility; no one else will come help…" Hawke took her staff and twirled it with her hand before taking a step forward with a grin forming on her lips. She took a look around the scared citizens and nobles around her on the balcony. As they watched her with eyes begging as if she was some type of brave warrior that would save them all, Hawke thought it ironic that she, an apostate mage was their only hope in city where anything magical was equal to trash.

Everyone spectated the fight in amazement; the nobles, who never expected one of their own being a mage, the qunari who roared with anger every time their warriors fell. Soon the remaining warriors were done for and Hawke stood in front of the stairs once more, staring at the Arishok. The room was silent as the Arishok walked down the stairs.

"Pashaara. You are basalit-an after all. Few in this city command such respect." he held one of his axes over his shoulder. "So tell me, Hawke, you know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found. How would you see this conflict resolved without it?" His dark eyes narrowed.

Hawke looked around. Four exhausted warriors were no match for the number of quanaris still present,' I need to resolve this as peacefully as I can…' Hawke faced the Arishok. "Well maybe if we get a ne-"

"Argh!" a qunari door guard fell on to the ground. The whole room turned to face the mystery woman.

"Isabella! It's so good you made it!" Merrill spoke with clear excitement.

"Well, well unexpected." Varric said with a grin looking at Hawke.

"Doggy did you miss me much? "Isabella gave Hawke a wink, making the pale cheeks turn crimson red,

"Uh.." Hawke blushed.

"Here!" Isabella gave the arishok the tome, "I'm sure you will find it mostly undamaged."

The Arishok`s hands trembled when he reached for the precious relic, his clawed fingers grasping its old creaky bindings. Quickly, a guard rushed to get the Tome to safety. The Arishok gave it to the guard who nodded in return and returned to his post.

"I can't believe you returned! "Hawke spoke, facing Isabella and holding her hand with a grin, "Say it, I know you love me,"

Isabella hid her blush quite easily as her hand brushed across Hawke's pale cheek, giving her another wink, "Well doggy, someone has to feed you." Isabella gave her a sly smirk, "After all, this is YOUR damned fault Hawke. Hell, I was half way on getting the hell out of here!" she protested. Hawke was about to respond when the cold, creaky voice of the Qunari leader returned them both to reality.

Hawke blushed, she had just been all lovey dovey with Isabella in a room full of people.

'great….'

""The Relic is reclaimed! Now, I can return to the Par Vollen… with the thief!

Hawke fully faced the Arishok with a glare, "What was that?"

Varric, Merrill and Aveline jaws fell open, one thought coming to their heads 'Hawke is not going to let this happen…'

"Wait, oh no, no, no! If anyone kicks her ass, it's me!" Aveline spoke, glaring at Isabella.

"You know we do not suffer theft, Hawke!" The Qunari leader narrowed his demonic eyes. Hawke instinctively moved so she covered her friend, and more importantly, her love Isabella.

"I can`t let her walk freely from this insult!" Arishok raised his voice this time

Hawke eye's glowed red for a brief moment, "You have your relic. She stays with us!" Her own voice filled the Keep with a cold breeze.

"I'm sure Hawke will take that well Arishok, Rivaini? You might want to move a bit this way, you know, oh and take the leash off Hawke. " Varric spoke a sly smirk on his lip. Merrill watched worriedly.

"Then you leave me no choice. I challenge you, Hawke, You and I will battle to the death, with her as the prize."

"I accept!" Hawke drew her staff.'no one is taking you again from me, this time I will fight for you to stay by my side'

"No! If you're going to duel anyone, duel me!' Isabella yelled, pulling Hawke back. Hawke turned her head, staring at Isabella, eyes worriedly staring at Hawke, thinking how crazy she can be! She fought her way to get there. Maker knows how many of the qunari are here and she wants to fight the Arishok!' Isabella almost punched Hawke in the face, but something held her back.

Merrill was holding her hand, "…let her deal with this, please."

"You are not basalit-an. You are unworthy. Now step aside thief."

Isabella's eyes narrowed at the Arishok as Merril and Varric pulled her back. "Let me go!, I'm not letting that idiot fight alone!"

Hawke made sure Isabella was at a safe distance before the Arishok charged forward with brute force sending her flying into a stone pillar at the other end of the room. The stone pillar gave a loud crack. Hawke groaned and barely managed to dodge an incoming blow of twin axes, scathing her arm. She growled and her staff hit the floor,"I wish not to fight you, why can't you leave with the damned book!?" She blocked each and every strike, but the force grew in strength, making her stumble back.

Hawke's leg gave way on a puddle of blood from a dead qunari. The arishok quickly taking this advantage charging and smashing Hawke into the wall where it cracked from the impact. Hawk fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"Why do you fight?" His foot connected with Hawke's stomach, sending her rolling on her side. "To protect this worthless wench? Who is she to you?" His foot came down with full force on her stomach and the weight kept bearing down. He grabbed Hawke by the fur of her armor. Pulling her forward, "Look at her; once a thief, always be a thief, Hawke. She will betray you… like she has already done." he smirked.

Isabella eyes meet Hawkes for a brief moment both of them simply staring at each other."Hawke…"Isabella whispered her hands balling into fist

Hawke coughed up a bit of blood, "No...you are wrong…"

The Arishok screamed in pain as he stumbled back, holding his chest where Hawke stabbed him with a knife. He swung his axe wildly, blood splattering on the ground as Hawke fell on her back, a large wound on her stomach. "This Duel will come to an end."

"Hawke!"

Hawke turned her head to see Isabella held back by Varric and Merril,"This is over!" The arishock stood beside Hawke, bringing down his axe.

"No… this is just starting!"

The arishok swung with both blades. The force of impact was so strong that it crackled stone floor underneath.

A puddle of blood remained on a large crater where Hawke once laid. The arishok stared confuse before he quickly turned, feeling a presence behind him, only to be thrown back onto a pillar.

Hawke stood there, her eyes glowing red while demonic-like red mist surrounded her body. No one could tell what it really was. "GRrrahhh!" The arishok launched at Hawke, only to be thrown back by a large fire ball. The arishok rolled on the ground, his muscles tensed as he charged at Hawke once again, only to be stopped in midstep, his eyes wide. The mist surrounding Hawke had grown into a shape of what could scarcely be identified.

She slammed her staff on the ground with such force that the whole Keep shook, the ground opening spikes that impaled the Arishok to the wall.

Blood ran down the Arishok jaw. Slowly he stood. Even if he bled, the only thing she did for the moment was enrage him.

With a roar of incensed beast, the old warrior rushed forward and his blades brought down a strike Hawke barely managed to block. He was thrown back by a mind blast.

Roaring in anger and pure bloodlust, he rose once again.

Everyone looked in amazement once more, the nobles watchings as this young woman battled this qunari like it was the simplest thing. Aveline watched, worried, "She will run out of mana at this point. She can't continue…"

Arishok stood back, feeling his strength fading away along with the blood he was losing. He smashed the next fireball with his axe. As soon as he was out of the black smoke, something grasped him and pulled him into the air. He glared at Hawke before his growl became a howl of pain. The red mist had started covering him. It now covered the whole room, only avoiding the balcony and Hawke's group. The qunari only watched, growling at Hawke.

Outside the keep.-

The Templars came to a halt. Only a few felt the change in the atmosphere. The scent of magic, "Knight Commander!" called Ser Cullen as he arrived with ten more Templars and the Grand Cleric.

Meredith came to a halt and the higher ranking Templars followed. They sensed the magic force inside the keep. 'Maker….what is this force?' her gaze fell on Orsino who stared towards the Keep, eyes wide, 'who could possess such force?'

"What magic is this!?" Meredith demanded, grasping Orsino's mage robes.

"Knight Commander, calm yourself." spoke a new voice. Meredith turned toward the voice and quickly bowed her head' "Your grace… you should not be here." Meredith spoke with a frown.

The Grand Cleric looked towards the keep, 'This powerful magic that flows through the air… is it blood magic? No… then…' her eyes closed, trying to figure it out.

"More are coming!" Orsino yelled at Meredith.

Back at the keep=

The Arishok fell back over the stairs, blood covered his body as he weakly raised his hand to point at Hawke, "We… shall return…" his hand went limp just as the rest of his body.

"Kirkwall is safe! we won!" Hawke heard people cheering and screaming in joy.

The room spun around her. Her armor felt like a dragon's weight. Her legs gave in as she fell on the ground, her staff rolling away from her lost grip."Hawke!" screamed Isabella as she rushed toward her fallen'_friend'_

"Look at you, fool! You're bleeding all over the place!" Isabella took her headband off to tie it over a large, open cut on Hawke arm, but another wound bled heavily. Varric stood in front of Hawke, trying to keep her awake, "Hawke, stay awake," he ordered.

"Isa…be..lla" Hawke mumbled, her eyes the normal strong blue. Blood dripped down her jaw, "Do I get a kiss?" Hawke smirked softly, her head dropping forward.

"Is it over!?" The voice of the Knight Commander filled the Keep, her eyes narrowed at the dead Arishok, then at Hawke " I….see."

"No," Isabella quickly held Hawke in one arm and another held a dagger. A simple warning,

"Step aside if you don't want trouble" Meredith spoke on guard her hand reaching for the handle of her sword.

,"Knigh Commander no!, she is badly wounded we must take her to the Circle before she dies from blood loss!" Spoke Orsino as he ran inside behind him the small group of Templars that had escorted the Grand Clerik.

"Not happening." Varric stood. Bianca pointed at the nearest Templar, Merrill also stood beside Isabella on guard."She is not goin to the Circle and she is not returning with you!"

"I'm sorry Knight Commander, but we will not let you take Hawke away." Aveline drew her sword, standing quite close to the Knight Commander.

"Captain… I assume you understand the consequences this brings"Blue eyes narrowed at the Guard Captain as in a challenge.

"Isab-e…lla, let… them take me, you c-c-can… go... away… .sa-fe-ly" Hawke spoke, trying to stand only to fall to her knees once more, wincing, "Argh…"her vision blurred once more.

Isabella held Hawke tighter to her chest the blood staining her clothes

"Enough… Knight Commander, I think you don't understand. The Maker has already decided…" The Grand Cleric spoke. All eyes fell on her

."Kirkwall has a new champion…let them pass First Enchanter and knight Commande..meet me at the Gallows…" The Grand Clerik turned around and left as the nobles of Kirkwall chanted the name of the new Champion of Kirkwall…


End file.
